Mystery Girl
by OVOLes
Summary: Santana needs to blow off some steam so she and her best friend, Brittany, go to the club. While they're there they both meet someone and leave with them. The only difference is Brittany knows her girls name. Unfortunately Santana cant say the same. Will they ever find each other again? If so how will they act? G!p
1. Chapter 1

Ugh I'm so frustrated! I haven't had sex in over a week and for me that's a hell of a long time. Usually I would just hit up my best friend/booty call, Brittany, but she started dating whoever she left with at the club last week. The same day I slept with the sexiest woman I've ever seen, who's name I don't know, so that's great. Its also the last day I had sex. I mean it's not like I haven't tried, cause I have, but I couldn't get her out of my head. So I felt dirty trying to hook up with someone else. Plus, in my opinion, the girl was a horrible kisser and just picturing my mystery girl wasn't enough to get me hard. I feel like I need her or something. When we were together I felt like I could be nothing but myself. Like she would never judge me. My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing. Brittany.

"Hey B" I mumble sadly into the phone, thinking about this girl is seriously putting a damper on my mood.

"San? Are you okay?" she asks picking up on my tone.

"Yeah I'm fine" I reassure her looking over at the clock on my nightstand, I notice its nearly 2 o' clock. Brittany should be in class right now. "Britt why aren't you in class?"

"Oh right! That's why I was calling you my class got canceled so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" Before I could answer she added, "are you really okay tho? Were you thinking about that girl?" She asked knowingly

"Yes to all three questions" I say getting up and walking over to my closet.

"Okay cool! So what do you want to do today?"

I shrug, "uh we could go to the movies?" I say pulling out my mesh sweats and my new art shirt. Both from Beirie. I like to dress one brand at a time.

"Yeah! What's out?" I laugh at this cause usually she's all over this kind of stuff but I guess she has been distracted with her new girl and all.

"I don't know, I'm usually asking you" still chuckling a little.

"Sorry San, I guess I haven't really been paying attention to stuff like that lately.." I can practically hear her smirking, "me and Dani hung out everyday this week and I just can't seem to get enough of her..." I so called it, "..most definitely has the tightest pussy I've ever had." That's all I heard when I started listening to her again

Laughing remind her about the movies

"Oh right! I'll look it up and text you in a bit." We exchange goodbyes then I go back to getting dressed.

Once I'm all finished, I head into the kitchen to get something to eat. Opening the I notice that its empty so I make a note to go to the grocery store when me and Britt get finished. While I wait for Britt to text me, I go to my living room and turn on my TV and Xbox. Just as I was about to put in 2k14, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

Britt: Transformers 4, Tammy, Sex Tape, 22 Jumpstreet and Neighbors all playing at 2:45 at the picture show on Kels rd

Me: Shit that's in 20 minutes! I'll meet u down there..

Britt: okay see ya!

Its a 10 minute drive there from my house. When I get out I immediately see Brittany leaning on the wall. I wave at her and she starts walking towards me.

"Sannn!" She squeals hugging me, "gosh I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" She mumbles into my ear.

"I know, I missed you.." I say pulling back from her, "what do you feel like seeing?" I ask looking up at the movie board.

"Well I really wanna do my optimus prime impression so I was thinking Transformers" I laugh and say okay. After we pay for our tickets we go inside to get snacks. I get my usual nachos and a large suicide. For those who don't know what suicide is, its basically putting a bunch of different sodas and/or juices together in one. For example I get Hi-C fruit punch, sprite, grape fanta, blue powerade and a little bit of lemonade.

"I still can't believe how good that is" I hear Britt say from behind me. I turn around only to see her face full of awe and a little disgust because of the color it makes. For some reason it always come out some sort of brown

"Well believe it, now let's go before the movie starts!" I say picking up a light jog to our seats. When we reach the room playing Transformers, we see that its packed and the only seats available are in the back. Climbing up the stairs, we sit down just as the lights go off.

* * *

3 hours later the movie's finally over and based off the ending I can almost guarantee they're gonna make another one in like 3 years.

"Do you need a ride B?" I ask looking over at her

"Nah, I'm meeting Dani at that park down the street so I'm just gonna walk" I nod give her a hug goodbye.

Getting into my car, I plug up my Aux and put on Sam Smith's Stay With Me, then make my way to the grocery store.

20 minutes later I'm pulling up to the new Kroger. Once I'm in there, I get a buggy and start gathering things like meat, pizzas, pizza rolls and chips, you know, the necessities. Just as I was bending down to get another bag of hot fries. Grabbing the bag with my teeth I get up.

"Woah where's the party?" A familiar voice asks from behind me. I wasn't expecting it so I jumped back and dropped the other two bags of chips I had in my hands on the floor. I pick them up then turn around to see who was talking to me only to drop the bag that I was holding in my mouth.

Its mystery girl..oh my god I never thought I would see her again. Maybe this time I can get her name this time around. Of course I'd actually have to talk to her instead of just standing here like a thirsty dog with my wide mouth open.

"Uh th..there's no party" I stutter bending down again to pick up the bag of chips I dropped. I walk over to my buggy and place everything in there

"So all this junk is for you?" She asks scrunching up her face. Junk?

I laugh and nod, "its not junk tho" she laughs, which is probably the most beautiful noise I've ever heard "its the basic necessities of life" I say making her laugh even more.

"To who's? Yours?" She scoffs

"Well yeah" I chuckle

We stay silent for a while before I get the courage to bring up the other night.

"So um about the other night-" I'm cut off by another voice

"Mommy! I thought you left me here," a little girl, who looks no older than 5 says. I look over my shoulder to see who see could be talking to but it's only me and I'm almost positive that's not my child. Although I did have a pregnancy scare when I was 17, but it was what I said, a scare, or at least that's what Jackie told me. So she's way to young for that to be true.

"Beth baby I told you I was coming to this section next." I hear mystery girl say, I look back over at them and see Beth hugging her mom's legs.

"Well I don't remember that" Beth shakes her head

"That might've been because you were so focused on choosing which candy you wanted" she says looking pointedly at her child. I clear my throat making both of them look up at me, "Oh sorry Santana.." well holy shit she knows my name! "This is my daughter Bethany"

Crouching down to Beth's level, I hold out my hand "Hi!" I smile. She takes my hand and slaps it out the way, surprising me, she wraps her little arms around me, I do the same then I let go and stand back up.

"Beth, honey, why don't you go pick out some chips" B does as she's told, leaving us alone.

"So how come I don't know your name but you know mine?" I question her with a raised eyebrow

"That's because I didn't tell you.."

"And why is that?" I cross my arms, taking a step closer to her

"I didn't want you to look me up or something" she shrugs before crossing her arms like me. "Annnd I'm kind of married.." she mumbles biting her lip then looks over my shoulder at Beth, "to her father.." my face drops

Oh well shit…that's…awesome

* * *

Hi everyone..I hope you liked it!

Im sorry for being lazy but I will be updating my other stories very soon! School got in the way and then 2 days into the summer I dropped my phone in the pool so I had to wait until I could get another one so..yeah I apologize, I'll get better at this..

Review please..


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep beep…beep beep_

_ughhhh Monday_, It's been three days since I saw my mystery girl and her daughter at the grocery store. Meaning it's been three days since I found out said girl has a husband. Like seriously?! Are you serious? Why did the most gorgeous women in the world have to be married? I mean I definitely know why she's married cause have you seen her?! So it's more like why aren't you married to me type thing.

Anyways its 8:45 and I have to be at work by 9:30. Rolling out of bed, I pick up my phone to see that I have no messages. I put the phone back down and go to my closet. Getting my work uniform out, I lay it down on the bed then go shower. After about 15 minutes, I get out the shower, get dressed and leave for work.

_4 hours later…_

I'm ringing up my last customer before I go on my break, when I see her. My mystery girl is at my job, standing no more than 20 feet away from me. I look around for one of my coworkers/employees so I can tell them to come take my spot. I finally see somebody. I run up to her and tell her to go to the cash register. Once she's there, I look over at mystery girl and see her in the kids section looking at vans. Gaining the courage, I decide to walk over there.

"Hi, Welcome to Sanny's! How can I help you today?" as soon as those words come out my mouth her jaw drops

"W-what are you doing here?" she stutters then it was like a bulb went off in her brain, "Oh my god, this is your store isn't it?"

"Yep!" I answer smiling, "now is there anything I can help you with?" gesturing towards all the shoes, "are you looking at shoes for Beth?" I ask

"Um well I guess since you're offering, yeah" she says picking up the shoe she had earlier, "can I get these in a size 6 please?" handing the shoe to me

"Yeah but under one condition..." I say and she rolls her eyes making me smile

"What?" she asks crossing her arms,

"Tell me your name and I'll get them for you" I tell her and I can see the wheels turning in her head. After several minutes she finally answers me,

"Sure" she sighs, "Its Lucy" she admits but just as I was about to compliment the name she interrupts me, "now can please go get me the shoes?"

As promised I got her the shoes Lucy wanted, she said thank you and told me that they were for Beth's birthday, which is tomorrow. February 25. We talked for a little while longer before she said she had to go. I looked down at my watch to see that I still had about 45 minutes left in my break.

"Hey, listen I have a while before my breaks over, can I take you out for lunch?" I ask with a hopeful smile

"Santana.." she sighs, "I'm married" at this reminder the smile drops from my face

"So?" I say and she looks at me with a look that says are you serious?, "Friends go out to lunch with each other all the time." the smile reappearing on my face.

"Yeah well most friends haven't slept together" she states rolling her eyes, "and who said we were friends?" she crosses her arms

"I did now come on I only have 42 minutes now"

_5 hours later_

After lunch with Lucy, which was amazing by the way, I came back to work. Its 6:30 now and I'm just now getting home from work. I walk in the kitchen and grab a beer. Pulling out my phone I see that I have a missed call from Toby, one of my best friend from high school.

_From Toby: 2K or COD? Either way you're get'n beat lol_

I laugh, he always says this but its never true

_To Toby: 2K &amp; you wish lol wanna put something down _

_From Toby: 100?_

_To Toby: Sure, give me 10 minutes_

I threw my phone on the couch and ran to my room to get some clothes. Exactly 10 minutes later Toby and I get started. I chose the Clippers while he chose the 76ixers, with the roster that Allen Iverson is on.

"Ready to get beat?" he asks and I can practically hear him smirking

"Oh please, you know I always win" I laugh

"whatever" he mumbles then we start

6 minutes into the game, the score is 15 to 16 and of course I'm winning, but usually I'm up by way more than this. Second quarter starts and it's my ball. I run up the court with Chris Paul, looking to pass I see Blake run up on my left so I throw an alley-oop pass to him and he dunks it, making the score 15 to 18. There's still 4 minutes left in the quarter when I hear his girlfriend, Spencer come into the living room screaming about some girl at her job.

"Hey Spence" I yell through the headset.

"Hey Santana" she yells back, "How are you?"

"I'm good" I tell her, "I'm having a great time beating your husband" she laughs and mumbles something to Toby before leaving

"How's being married dude?"

"It's awesome, Spencer's the best" he says, "ya know we're actually trying to have a baby!" my jaw drops

"Woah that's awesome dude I'm happy for you" I tell him and its true, I think he'd be the perfect dad. He's a real teddy bear when it comes to kids. I remember our first job as babysitters, unlike me he could children to smile and laugh no matter what he was doing. There was just something about him that they liked.

"Santana?" I hear him say, breaking me from my thoughts

"what?"

"I asked if you were ready to settle down?" am I ready to settle down?

"To be honest Tobes I think I am. I met this girl and she's everything I could ever want but she she's already married and has a kid." I pout trying to focus back on the game. We're in the 3rd quarter now I'm still winning 45 to 59.

"Oh man that sucks bro I'm sorry"

"It's okay but honestly though I don't think she's happy" I admit

"What makes you say that?" he questions

"Well I mean we kinda slept together but before you get mad I didn't she was married at the time, I found that out when I bumped into her at the grocery store where I also met her daughter." He sighs and I know what he's about to say "just be careful"

"San please be careful but please keep in mind that she has a child so try not to get caught," yep called it but that last part surprised me a little, "and I only say that because Spencer's had cases where cheaters get their children taken away from them"

"I will Toby, I promise" I say

Nothing else was said after that. We finally finished the game 66 to 78, I won of course. Saying our goodbyes and goodnights we hang up. Not really ready to go to bed, I turn on hulu and decide to watch season 25 of The Challenge. I was 15 minutes into the show when my doorbell went off. I pause the show and get up, wondering who the hell could be at the door. I mean I didn't order any food or invite anyone over so I'm clueless. Maybe it's Brittany, I wonder but she usually calls before coming over. The person knocks again just as I'm about to open it.

"I'm coming jeez" I yell as I open the door and as soon as its open all the way my jaw drops…


	3. Chapter 3

"Cammie?!" I screamed, "what the hell are you doing here?" I asked looking her up and down, ugh she still looks amazing, but not as much as Lucy "...and who's the kid?" Cammie is my ex girlfriend. We dated during our junior and senior year of college. She was the best I ever had..you know before Lucy..ahh Lucy, just mentioning her name brings a smile to my face, but anyway, I caught her in bed with my ex best friend Shannon.

"Hi Santana" she sighs, "Look, I know It's weird for me to just show up out of nowhere after two years but I can't do this anymore" she says before picking up the kid and holding her out towards me

"uhh what exactly can't you do?" I asked, slowly bringing my eyes down to the kid, who's just staring at me with the biggest hazel eyes I'd ever seen. She has caramel skin, just like mine but a little lighter and she also has dirty blonde hair. Honestly, I could almost say this kid was mine but that's impossible. Cammie would nev—

"I can't take care of your child anymore" she says shoving the kid in my arms and before I could get a what the hell out she's telling me some bullshit story about how Shannon was going to leave her if they had to continue looking after little Cecilia.

"Soo what you're saying is this is my child..that you kept from me..for 2 years! The same that you were going to leave here on my doorstep?!" I hissed, "What if she had wandered off huh?"

"I—I wasn't and she wouldn't have" she hesitates

"Oh yeah? How are you so sure that wouldn't have happened had I not been here?" I questioned, Cammie immediately looks down, a face full of guilt and shame, giving me the answers I need. "Yeah , I thought so" I exclaim, slamming the door in her face. Looking down at Cecilia or actually Cece is what I'm going to call her from now, Cecilia is too grown and she's just a baby..my baby girl..my kid..the person I gave life to…Oh God, I have a child! What am I going to do?! I can't raise a child and where is she going to stay? I live in a one bedroom apartment and I doubt she'll want to share a bed with someone who's practically a stranger..oh well I guess she can sleep in my room and I'll just stay in the living room until I can figure something out.

"Well," I sigh looking down at Cece, "looks like it's just you and me kid." I say setting her down on the couch while I sit on the floor. I wonder if she's hungry..i guess I could ask her. 2 year olds can talk right? Ugh! I don't know but let's see.

"Uh are you hungry?" I ask while pretending to put a spoon in my mouth

"Foo?" she smiles happily, making me smile because I made her smile by mentioning my favorite thing in the world. Food. I tell her yes and as I was getting up I hear her begin to chant Food over and over again. Wow she really is my child.

It's been a week since Cammie decided to drop this angel off at my door. She's been amazing. The first 2 nights she was with me she stayed in my bed while I slept on the couch as planned but the third night, I guess she saw me getting it ready, she came and grabbed my hand, dragging me to the bed while saying "you sleep me here..okay?" It was the most adorable thing I had ever seen so of course I said yes.

Anyway, today is Sunday and I'm currently looking for 2 bedroom apartments or actually make it 3 because you never know, Lucy might leave her husband and her and Beth would need a place to st—wait what the hell am I saying? Jeez..have sex with the woman one time and I start thinking about moving in with her, what is wrong with me? I guess it's just wishful thinking. I know she's not going to leave her husband anytime soon, what with the risk of losing her child? Hell No. Speaking of losing children, where's mine?

"Cece?" I call out…no response..I call out her name again and still nothing. Getting up from my chair in a mild panic, running into the kitchen, I call out her name again but this time I hear a quiet giggle. A giggle so quiet had I not been straining for the littlest noise I would've missed it.

"Oh Ceceee? I know you're in here baby girl." I say smiling, I hear another tiny giggle and it sounds like it's coming from the pantry, where all the snacks are, ha I should've known. She is my child after all. Opening the door to it, I immediately see her in the left corner, trying to stuff her tiny mouth with the bite sizes nutter butters. Reaching in to pull her out, I see that she already went through 2 packs and was currently eating the last of them. Oh she is going to go crazy when she doesn't have any for tomorrow but she should've thought about that before hiding to stuff her cute little face in them. As I was closing the door, I briefly surveyed the inside, and noticed it was looking pretty bare.

Looking over at Cece, who was already staring back at me, "Wanna go to the store?" I ask, she smiles and nods

"Me down Sanna" she says, I do as told and she goes to put on her shoes and I go do the same. After a while, her shoes were finally on and she was running towards the door screaming "Go get Foooo!"

We had been in the store for about 10 minutes when I saw her, Lucy, my dream girl, in the snack aisle once again. Unlike the first time, Beth wasn't with her. However, I assume her husband was and seriously she could do so much better. For one he has some type of dead squirrel on his head. Secondly he looked like a wanna be body builder, who couldn't quite get his beer gut under control. Third, you know what they say about body builders "once the muscle stack up...the dick don't come back up" Now I'm not entirely sure those are the right words but well, if the shoe fits.

"Lucy, Hey" I wave, walking over to her with Cecilia in my arms. She looks at me, confused and maybe even a little shocked, probably because I was holding a child.

Clearing her throat, she says, "H-Hey Santana" clearing her throat again, "This is my husband Noah" she said gesturing towards him. He gave a small nod then looked toward my daughter. Noticing his gaze, Cece puts her head into my neck.

"Um dude can you not stare at my daughter like that?" he snaps his head towards me at the sound of my voice

" Yeah, sorry," he sighs, "she just reminded me of our daughter, Beth" he says wrapping an arm around Lucy's waist, getting a glare from me and a roll of the eyes from Lucy. "I just wish I could've been there for her early years"

"Well Noah no one told you to go off to god knows where for three years after I told you I was pregnant" she says removing his arm from her body. Yeah that's right, that's my body, only I can touch her.

"Quin—" he starts to say but she quickly cuts him off with a I don't want to hear it then proceeded to tell him to get her some jar pickles.

Once he was out of sight, Cece pulls her head out of my neck and asks me to put her down, but not before kissing her on cheek then me receiving one in return.

"Aww you guys are so adorable"

"Yeah, yeah tell us something we don't know, like why you told me your name was Lucy when in reality it's Quinn?"


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn hesitates before answering but before she can Santana interrupts her.

"And before you start trying to lie to me.." Santana says making Quinn sigh, biting her lip, "I'm not stupid so unless there's another name that start Qui" she said sounding out the beginning of Quinn's name, "I suggest you tell me the truth." Sighing again Quinn throws her head back in frustration

"Ugh fine! I guess you caught me.." running her fingers through her hair, Quinn looked in Santana's eyes "Yes, my name is Quinn..uhh Quinn Lucy Fabray so technically I didn't lie to you" she said biting her lip

"Okay..one please stop biting your lip its very distracting and two why didn't you just tell me that?" Santana asks, "I mean was I not worthy enough" lowering her voice "like was the sex not good cause if not its was proba-"

"The sex was not the problem like not even close," Quinn interrupts quickly looking Santana in the eyes and biting her lip once again_, that was without a doubt the best sex I ever had, _she thought, "I can guarantee you that" she mutters, rolling her eyes when she see the huge grin Santana is has on her face. And perhaps for the first since they slept together Quinn really looked at Santana. She was wearing a very casual outfit. A thin white shirt, that you could very much see through, a black sports bra, baggy boyfriend jeans with a pair of black double strap sandals. _God she's beautiful,_ she thought, slowly running her tongue over her lips, not realizing that Santana was thinking the same.

"So why?" Santana asked after a moment

"Well like I said in the store I couldn't risk you seeking me out, however the universe is making it very hard."

"Hard for you" Santana says pointing at Quinn, "Easy for me" pointing at herself, "I think the universe is trying to tell us something"

Taking a step closer to Santana, Quinn asks, "Oh yeah? Well what's it saying?" she smiles before quickly adding "and please don't say that we're-"

"That we're meant to be" they say at the same time, not noticing Puck coming towards them

"Meant to be what?" Puck asks looking between the two, clearly catching the end of their conversation.

"uhh we're meant to be going..to the carnival tomorrow" Santana drags out hoping that he'll buy it

"Oh.." he says, "I didn't know there was a carnival in town. Where is it? " he asks looking at his wife who had been chewing on her lips nervously.

"Its uhh downtown" she replies, "yeah downtown" she nods.

"Okay, well I would love to join you guys but unfortunately I have to work, so you guys have fun" he says turning to Quinn. "Um babe I have a meeting I need to get to about my new pool cleaning product so can we speed this up?"

"Oh yeah sure" she says, "you just go pay for all this stuff and I'll catch up with you" he nods before leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. She smiles then turns back to Santana.

"Really?" Quinn deadpans

"What?"

"A carnival..I mean what are we five?" Quinn hisses crossing her arms across her chest, unknowingly pushing up her boobs making them look oh so delicious.

Uncrossing Quinn's arms, Santana says, "Please don't do that around me when I have my daughter, she is the only reason I haven't jumped you"

"Right.." Q draws out, "Well I have to go" and with she gives Santana one last look before meeting up with her family.

QS

A few hours after their trip to the grocery store, Santana has put Cece to bed and is now playing Gta5. Just as she was starting a mission, the doorbell rang. Pausing the game, she goes to open the door, hoping to god the child hasn't woken up. Finally opening the door, Santana is pleasantly surprised at who's standing on the other side of it.

"Quinn?" she smiles, "what are you doing here?"

Running her hand through her hair, "Why don't you let me in and see?" Quinn bites her lip, looking up at Santana.

"Of course" she says motioning Quinn to come in.

As soon as Quinn steps inside she immediately jumps Santana, making the door slam shut behind them, wrapping her legs around Santana's waist and putting her lips on hers. Santana, while extremely happy that she's finally able to be with Quinn again, knows she has to stop. She has a child in the next room, who is now probably awake because of that doorslam.

Pulling away slowly, Santana reaches down to uncross Q's legs from her waist, "What are you doing?" Q asks confused, _does she not want me anymore? _She thinks as her

"Stopping this before it goes any further" Quinn frowns, Santana sees this and quickly runs her thumbs across Q's cheek. "My daughter's in the next room." She reassures, making Quinn smile reappear but as soon as appeared it disappeared, "Hey, what's wrong?" Santana asks pushing back Quinn's hair.

"I need you.." Quinn whispers into Santana's ear, nibbling it while reaching up to scratch the back of Santana's neck, making her whimper and whine.

"Please don't do that, you obviously remember what it does to me and I cannot have that around my daughter." San says pulling completely away from Quinn and lightly pushing her in the living room. "Just please have a seat, make yourself comfortable while I go check on Cece." She says running her hands through her hair.

QS

After making a quick call and checking on Cece, who surprisingly hadn't woken up, Santana walked back into the living room to see Quinn sitting on the couch attempting to play the mission she had left earlier. _She's so cute.._

"Thank you" Quinn says pausing the game and looking up at Santana.

Blushing at the realization that she had said that out loud, Santana walks over to wear Quinn's sitting on the couch, "You play?" she asks gesturing to the game

"Not really, I just like driving" Q reveals looking down at the controller before handing it over to Santana

Taking the controller, Santana asks "Want me to teach you?"

"Yeah sure"

"Awesome" Santana smiles, "Can you stand up for me right quick?" Quinn does as asked, getting a thank you in return. Moving over to the center of the couch, Santana grabs Quinn's hand an drags her down to sit on her lap.

"San!" she shrieks at the unexpected motion.

"Shh" putting her finger to her lips then wraps her arms around Quinn, "Now, just watch me work for a second"

QS

After a while of just watching Santana play, Quinn finally thought she got the gist of everything. "Okay my turn" she says slowly moving Santana's hand down to her hips then grabbing the controller again.

Santana, not being able to resist the feeling of Quinn's body on top of her, her ass in particular, starts rubbing her hands up and down Quinn's thighs

"Santana that is very distracting" Quinn's sighs softly, "and you're making me lose, so stop"

"That's th-" the doorbell rings again, interrupting Santana but nonetheless making her smile at who finally showed up. Quickly standing up with Quinn wrapped around her, she gives her a kiss then sits her back down and running to open the door.

"Claire!" she says excitedly, "You're here" she adds grabbing Claire's hand and rushing her in, "Cecelia is in my room sleeping so you don't really have to do anything and so far she hasn't woken up in the middle of the night so no need to worry about that"

"Quinn this is Claire my neighbor, Claire this is Quinn" she rushes out, they say hi to each, "Q, Claire is gonna be watching Cece for a while" she smiles slyly

"Oh.." Quinn sighs looking at Santana through hooded eyes then turns to Claire "Well we best be off" she says walking towards the door with Santana trailing behind her.

"um call me if anything happens and I'll be back in a flash Ok?" Claire nods in response, then they're off.

QS

As soon as the door closes Santana has Quinn pressed against the opposite side of the hallway. Pushing Quinn's head back with hands on both cheeks, Santana leans in, "You have no idea how bad I've been wanting to kiss you" she groans, softly pressing her lips to Quinn's "to touch you" she says moving her hands down Quinn's body only stopping when they reach Q's ass, squeezing . "to hear you moan" Quinn moans loudly "Just like that" she squeezes again getting the same result.

"San" Quinn moans softly, running one hand through Santana's hair and the other lightly on the back of her neck

"Let's get out of here" Santana says feeling her member swell up. Grabbing Quinn's hand, Santana pulls her toward the elevator.

Once in the elevator, Santana wraps her arms around Quinn from behind. Feeling Santana's bulge, Quinn can't help but push back against it, gaining a moan out of Santana.

"If you do that again..I'm going to fuck you right here" Santana says grabbing Quinn's hips to stop them from doing it again

"Whats wrong with that?" Quinn bites her lip

"We're about to get off"

"Not yet" Quinn says biting her lip again, as she said this the elevator doors open, revealing three people on the other side.

"Walk with me" Santana whispers softly into Q's ear, pressing Quinn's ass back into her, "Can't have people looking at my dick" she adds

They walk in sync with each other until they get to the first hotel/motel they see. Once in their room, clothes are shed, bodies collide, and lips gently press together.

"S'Tana" Quinn moans out, she needs more. She'd been thinking about Santana ever since they got together the first time and all this gentle shit Santana was doing wasn't gonna cut it right now. "Harder" she says clawing at Santana's back.

Picking Quinn up and wrapping her legs around her waist, Santana slams her against the wall. She guides the tip of her member into Quinn's entrance, making Quinn's head fall back. At this Santana moves her lips down her neck while slowly filling Quinn's pussy.

"Faster" Quinn moans loudly. Doing what is asks of her, Santana picks her speed up. 1 hard thrust after another, then she stops.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Quinn yells. She doesn't get an answer just a look. A look that she can't really decipher but to Santana it's a look that shows nothing but pain. The pain in knowing you're having sex with an amazing woman that just so happens to married. With a kid.

Shaking her head, she quickly gets back to the task at hand, which fucking this woman so good she'll have to come back. And with that she slams her cock back into Quinn. Then she takes it out and slams it back in again. Then repeats and repeats and repeats until she feels Quinn's walls clamp around her.

"Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god" Quinn chants as she rides out her orgasm. Pulling themselves off the wall, Santana walks them over to the bed and gently sets Quinn on her back before laying down on top of her. Santana places her bottom lip between Quinn's, reaching down to spread her legs. She positions her member at Q's entrance again and slowly pushes her dick inside inch by inch until all 7 are in. "Oh" Quinn moans

"Are you ready?" Santana asks

"Yes" Quinn hisses placing her hands on Santana's back. Santana starts off at a slow pace then gradually picks up her speed. She reaches down to rub Q's clit while rotating her hips in a circular motion. Her back is starting to ache but nothing's going to stop her from making Quinn cum again. Santana lift her head up to take Quinn's lips between hers, nibbling on her upper lip before tracing her tongue over it afterwards. She feels Q's wall squeeze her oh so tightly, making her groan.

"Cum with me babe" and with one last kiss they both release


End file.
